I Need A Vacation
by Radio-Masochism
Summary: Holidays are meant to be fun. Holidays are supposed to be a break from all things stressful. Holidays are VERY stressful when with two bickering yamis and the problems they cause!


**Disclaimer:**I don't own YGO.

This is a repost.

I need a vacation

Chapter 1-a long journey

* * *

"No Yami stop!" Yugi's cries filled the Moto residence as Yami chased a madly giggling Yugi around the kitchen table. 

"Not until you take it back!" Yami stood opposite Yugi with the table between them, trying to guess which way his hikari would run.

"No I won't, I meant what I said. AAAAAAGH!" Yugi screamed and ran as Yami vaulted over the table. As he hit the floor in the living room, his yami just having tackled him from behind, Yugi cried out to his friends to save him, all of which were sitting on the sofas watching television and laughing at Yugi's useless escape attempts. "Guys help me!"

"No way Yugi this is way too much fun to watch!" Tristan said laughing from where he sat on the sofa by Tea and Joey.

"Grandpa!" Yugi screamed to the only person that was left who could save him.

"He's not here Yugi," Yami said turning his hikari over onto his back and straddling his waist, "There's no-one to save you. Now take it back."

"No!"

"Fine, you asked for it!" Yami lifted Yugi's shirt up and blew raspberries on his hikari's stomach.

"NO YAMI STOP!" giggling hysterically, Yugi tried yet again to get free but Yami was too strong.

"I won't stop until you take back what you said." Yami blew more raspberries on Yugi's stomach making him scream louder.

"OKAY, okay I take it back!" Yugi finally shouted unable to take the torture, "You're not a big baby for hating spiders!" Yami wiped away the tear that had crept down Yugi's cheek, "And you don't scream like a girl."

"Good no- hey wait, you didn't say I screamed like a girl!" Yami exclaimed.

"Didn't I…well I meant to."

"Why you little-" Yami bent down and blew more raspberries on Yugi's stomach making the little hikari scream again.

"STOP YAMI! I CANT BREATHE!"

Yami paused "You're alive aren't you?"

"Yes" Yugi nodded.

"Then you can breathe." Yami said simply, bending down again.

"Okay Yami stop now, Yugi's kinda going purple." Tea said nudging Yami in the side with her foot. Yami reluctantly got off of Yugi and pulled him into a hug.

"Dudes, I so can't wait until tomorrow." Joey said suddenly, after everyone had calmed down again.

"I know me neither." Tristan agreed, "It was good of Malvern to lend us his people carrier."

"Yeah, although I'm not exactly sure why he has it, it's only him and Cobalt living together." Yugi joined in on the conversation.

"Isn't it a company car?" Tristan asked. Yugi shrugged and got up and walked into the kitchen. A couple of minute later the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Ryou and Bakura, can someone get that?" Yugi called. Tea got up and answered the door, while Yami stole her seat.

"Hey guys!" Ryou said cheerfully as he came into the living room. There was a series of grunts from the boys on the sofa as they were all engrossed in the concert that was on television. "Hello Ryou how are you, I'm great thanks guys, thanks for asking." Ryou said rolling his eyes as he sat on the floor next to the sofa.

"Don't talk to yourself Ryou, people will start to think your Bakura." Joey said

"And what's wrong with that?" Bakura asked as he came in and sat next to Ryou on the floor.

"Absolutely nothing Bakura." Yami said airily.

"Who's playing?" Bakura asked watching the television also. All three boys on the sofa shrugged. "Bound to be shit then." He reached up and pressed the small buttons on the side of the screen until a music channel appeared that had some decent stuff on.

"You know I don't think im going to be able to sleep tonight, I really can't wait." Ryou said after a couple of minutes. "What time did Duke say he was coming to pick us up?"

"About five." Tristan said not looking away from the television.

"Five in the morning?" Bakura groaned.

"But it'll be worth it, I cant wait until we get to the beach house, Yugi said it was kinda old though." Tea said coming back into the living room and glaring at Yami.

"It is old," Yugi said coming out of the kitchen carrying two plates of pizza, "But I couldn't find anywhere cheap enough to sleep eight."

"It'll be okay, as long as the roof doesn't cave in from dry rot." Joey said earning him a slap upside the head from Tea.

"Will you stop?" Joey said exasperated, she smirked.

"Stop giving me reasons to hit you then I won't."

"Come on guys don't fight, we're not even on the road yet." Ryou said not looking away from the television set, putting his peacekeeping abilities to use in a heartbeat. Joey's jaw dropped as Tea stuck out her tongue.

"What, she start-"

"I don't want to hear it." Ryou said firmly. Joey folded his arms in a strop and sat low in his seat. The gang carried on watching the television while eating pizza until Yugi turned the set off at the power. Tristan, Joey and Bakura all moaned.

"It's past eleven, I think we should be going to bed now, we've all got to be up and ready before Duke comes tomorrow." Bakura groaned again.

"Shut up Tomb robber."

"Make me Pharaoh."

"I'll make both of you shut up if you carry on." Ryou snapped hitting them both upside the head. Yugi put the dirty plates in the dishwasher and turned the kitchen light off as he left, he climbed the stairs to the second floor and smiled as he heard Joey and Tristan chanting "Road Trip". Tomorrow was going to be one fantastic day.

* * *

Wrong, it was going to be disastrous! First, Yugi forgot to set the alarm and only woke up when Duke rang the doorbell at five o'clock, then Joey found he forgot his underwear so Duke had to take him back to his apartment to get some, then Joey realised he'd locked his key in his own apartment and had to get his neighbour up to unlock the door with the spare key. Then when they finally arrived back, Tea got some face wash in her eye so there was a small but over exaggerated drama about that, then after just 15 minutes on the road, after a 3 hour delay setting off, the car ran out of petrol. 

"Didn't you check it before you left?" Yugi asked Duke exasperatedly.

"Yeah and I'm sure it had a full petrol tank!" Duke answered just as stressed as Yugi.

"Well it obviously couldn't have been full if we've been on the road for just a few miles and we're already out!" Yugi began to shout.

"You calling me a liar?"

"Guys calm down this isn't getting us anywhere." Ryou the peacekeeper stepped between them.

"Er guys?"

"Not now Bakura."

"But-"

"Not now." Yami repeated himself firmly.

"But there's a petrol leak-"

"Bakura shut the f-huh?"

"There's a leakage, there's little drops of petrol all the way up the road." Bakura pointed the way they'd just come. Duke groaned and Yugi sighed.

"Sorry Duke." Yugi apologised sheepishly.

"Me too." Duke smiled at Yugi then went and stood beside Bakura who was crouched behind the back wheel looking under the car. "How bad is it?"

"Well judging by your empty fuel tank, I'd say pretty bad wouldn't you whore bag?" Bakura said as casually as if it was Duke's real name. Duke gave him a filthy look.

"I'll call Malvern." Yugi called already dialling his friend's number. After explaining their situation and twenty minutes of waiting, Malvern's other car pulled into the hard shoulder behind them. The passenger door opened first and out jumped a little boy with black hair and a set of dazzling cerulean eyes.

"Yugi!" The little boy ran up and hugged Yugi, who hugged him back and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Makoto, do you think daddy can fix the car?" he asked the seven year old.

"Sure daddy can fix anything!" Makoto said enthusiastically, shaking his head so that his long hair was out of his stunning blue eyes, which he inherited from his father. Malvern went straight over to Duke to get the details and was underneath the car in minutes. However, fixing it took hours.

"Okay Duke, try that now." Malvern called emerging from the underside of the car, his back on Bakura's skateboard, splodges of oil on his face and in his faded bubblegum pink hair. Duke did as he was told. The car spluttered into life but quickly died out due to the lack of petrol. Malvern shook his head. "Well at least the leak is fixed, we just need to get you some petrol, I'll be back." He said imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger badly, "Come on Makoto, we're going for a ride." The little boy yelled with glee and ran back to the car. "Does anyone need the bathroom, there's one at the petrol station a few miles back." Malvern asked before getting into the car.

"Erm yeah, I do." Joey said sheepishly walking over to the car, Tristan following him muttering something about drinking too much orange juice at breakfast. An hour later the silver car returned to find the teens sitting in the shadow of the car or inside it with the air conditioning on and all the doors thrown wide open. They had picked the hottest day of the year to go travelling and it wasn't even midday yet, plus they still had hours to go before reaching the beach house.

"Hello zombies we have returned!" Joey announced jumping out of Malvern's car.

"'Bout time." Yugi muttered lazily

"Sorry the garage turned out to be closed so we had to go to another one." Malvern said opening the bonnet of the people carrier and putting the petrol in, then telling Duke to try the engine.

"It's flooded." Duke called from the drivers seat as it died again.

"Keep trying, it'll start eventually." And sure enough after another few tries the engine started and stayed on.

The gang all trooped back into the car, Bakura shouting "Yayness in the anus!" as he climbed into his seat right at the back of the car. Duke said thanks to Malvern and Makoto then got back into the drivers seat, next to Yugi in the passenger seats with the maps to the beach house. Tea, Tristan and Joey sat in the middle row and Ryou sat in the back row between Yami and Bakura to make sure they didn't try to kill each other.

"Finally," Tea said as she relaxed in her seat and wound down the window, "I really hope it doesn't get any worse."

"Ssshhh! Tea don't jinx it!" Joey said, "Now, who wants to listen to some kick ass tunes?" He leant forward and pushed a tape into the player, "I made this tape the other day and it has the rockinest bands in the universe!" he said as Bohemian Rhapsody came on.

Another couple of hours later, the tape had been exhausted from over playing and the group had resided to listening to the radio, until Duke had slammed it off in frustration.

"What's up with you?" Yami called from the back.

"Take a look." Duke snapped. Yami sat up in his seat and looked out of the front window. Miles and miles of cars were at a stand still in front of them. "Traffic jam."

"How bad is it?" Ryou asked.

"Are you blind?" Duke snapped again.

"No, I'm just too lazy to open my eyes." Ryou answered.

"Well the sign says 30 minutes waiting time until we get to junction two." Yugi said trying to keep the peace in the car.

"Oh, well that's not too bad."

"But we don't need to get off at junction two, we need to get off at junction eight."

"Oh fab." Ryou said feigning enthusiasm.

For the next four hours, the gang sat in absolute gridlock.

"When will this day fucking end!" Bakura shouted as the battery from his Gameboy finally ran out.

"Shut up tomb robber, some of us are trying to sleep." Yami muttered as he opened an eye blearily.

"Make me pharaoh."

"I can't be bothered, just stay quiet!"

"You're not pharaoh now, you can't tell me what to do!" Bakura snapped, as he began to kick Tea's chair.

"Bakura stop it!"

"Fucking make me!"

"Bakura!" Ryou snapped sitting up and glaring at the tomb robber. Bakura stopped reluctantly and sunk low in his seat crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, I think its time for a rest, we're getting off at the next service stop!" Duke snapped irritated by the constant petty arguments he'd had to endure from the other teenagers for the last couple of hours. When they reached the turn off, Duke turned the wheel a little more forcefully than he meant to, Bakura, Tea and Yugi all hit the windows on the left side of the car.

"Duke you fuck wit what are trying to do to us?" Yugi snapped rubbing the side of his head which hit the window. Duke slammed the breaks on in the service stations car park and everyone piled out, tired of being cooped up together for such a long time. "Let's split up for a bit, have a look around the service station and stuff, we need our breaks from each other sometimes, and today really wasn't the best day to go travelling."

Everyone agreed and Yugi quickly paired them all up depending on what everyone wanted to do. Tea and Duke went into the café to get something to eat before Tea had a metabolical meltdown from her lack of the five basic food groups, Joey ended up following because it had something to do with food. Yugi, Ryou and Tristan went to check out the arcade and Bakura was made to stay in the car with a sleeping Yami, which, to say the least, he wasn't too thrilled about, but he agreed as he was too lazy to climb over the seats again to get out of the car.

"I'm bored." Bakura said to himself after five minutes. He began to root around in the pockets on the side of the door and found some old sweet wrappers, some tissues, used probably, and a thick black marker pen. He was about to put the pen back when an idea struck him, he looked to his right and smirked. "Yami?" he whispered and nudged him in the side gently. Yami made no movement. "Yami?" he repeated a bit louder, still no movement. "YAMI!" he shouted. Yami just turned over towards Bakura and muttered something about peanuts. Bakura smirked again. He took the cap off of the marker pen and placed the tip to Yami's tanned skin.

"GO YUGI!" Tristan and Ryou shouted as the smaller teenager reached the top spot on the leader board after forty-three tries.

"Finally, I thought I was going to lose again." Yugi said happily as he jumped down from the stool in front of the busta-bubble arcade machine.

"Let's go find the others; we really should be getting back to the car, thinking about it I don't think it was a good idea leaving Yami and Bakura alone together," Tristan stopped, "You know…Yami alone with the deranged psychopath…no-one to hear Yami's screams." The teenagers stopped in their tracks, "In fact I think we should go straight to the car!"

They ran towards the automatic doors and ran across the now dark parking lot. Yugi reached the car first and looked into the back window. Bakura had fallen asleep with his face tilted towards the window which Yugi was looking in, Yami had his face tilted the other way.

"Are they dead?" Ryou asked slightly worried.

"No, they're breathing, they're fine," Yugi panted, "Let's go back and find the others, we should all get back together and sleep in the car until tomorrow morning, Duke would be too tired to drive again, and since none of us know how to drive…" Yugi trailed off still trying to catch his breath.

"Well, Bakura has his provisional, but I don't think we should trust him behind the wheel of a car, let's face it, that's just suicide!" Ryou panted leaning forward on his knees. The teens headed back inside and did just what they had planned. They all regrouped and quietly climbed back inside the car to go to sleep until the following morning.

* * *

Review please! 


End file.
